If Clary had Stayed
by Liz399
Summary: What would have happened if Clary had stayed when Jocelyn had asked her to in CoB and had been there when Valentine arrived. When her suddenly not-so-dead father (apparently) turns up and kidnapps Clary and her mother and drags them back into a world Clary never knew existed she is forced to confront truths she never knew and to change her whole lifestyle forever (all usual ships)
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfiction**_

"Clary please. This is important. I need to tell you something" Jocelyn pleaded. "Ok. Simon I'll catch up with you later" Clary replied. He nodded and closed the door and left. There were a few minutes of akward silence and just as Jocelyn was about to speak there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal an asian, glittery looking man. She glanced at Clary over her shoulder and stepped out to talk to him. Clary couldn't hear their conversation completly but she could make out the words 'truth' and 'pandemonium' and 'farmhouse' and 'spell' but she wasn't so sure she heard the last one. Why would she be talking to a stranger about last night? Minutes later Jocelyn came back in alone. "Who was that?" Clary asked. "An old friend. He's been helping me with something for a while now" was the reply. "Lets go into the living room and talk" Jocelyn suggested.

In the living room they sat doen on the sofa and Jocelyn turned to face Clary. "Before I begin please remember that everything I did was for you, to keep you safe. Last night at the club you had some trouble right?" she began. Clary began to protest but was cut off by her mother. "Its ok. I know what happened. You're not crazy. I should have told you earlier but I couldn't bring myself to. I did what I did to keep you safe. There's more to this world than you think. You're father's not who you think he was. He wasn't a soilder who died in Iraq He was-" but she never got any further because at that moment the front door began to rattle "Jocelyn open up" came an unfamiliar shout from the other side. Jocelyn immediatly turned to Clary panick in her eyes "I'm out of time. Remember that I love you, everything I did was to protect you. Now run!" Clary shot up and sprinted to her room as her mother ran to the bedroom where she kept her fathers box. She climbed under her bed just as the door burst open and someone with stark white hair entered with two monsters. They followed her mother and Clary watched in amazement as her mother faught them off with a glowing blade. The man stalked to her mothers room and opened the door. Clary could just about see her mother drink something and spit out "You turned my first child into a monster. I left you before you could the same to my second" and with that she collapsed straight into the mans arms. "no!" he screamed. "Pangborn go find the cup". Suddenly there were sounds of drawers being torn open and contents being flung to the ground. The third man meanwhile had picked up a photo of her, luke and her mother. He brought it over to the man holding her mother. "Valentine she has a daughter" he announced bringing it over to the man who she now knew to be Valentine. He took the photo and said "keep looking Blackwell". Suddenly something entered her room and jumped at her. She screamed in pain. Her vision began to darken and the last thing she saw before she blanked out was Valenitine comming running and staring at her with intrest.

"Who knew the bitch had a daughter, especially after Jonathon" someone said. Why are they talking about my father? She wondered.

She tried to tell herself to wake up but her body wouldn't listen and remained stubornly asleep. "I'm as suprised as you" someone else replied. Suddebly someone else spoke "Pangborn, Blackwell leave us" he said "yes my lord" they replied and seconds later Clary heard the door close. "Clarissa I know you can here me. I'm you father". That woke her up. "What?!" she spluttered. He smiled at her. "You can't be. My father died in Iraq" she persuaded but even as she said it her mothers words came back to her_ 'your father wasn't a soilder who died in iraq'. _Valentine must have seen the doubt cross her face because he smiled at her and instisted again "I'm your father" she just looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm a shadowhunter Clary just like you. Do you know what a shadowhunter is?" he asked and oh how she wanted to say of course she did that she wasn't stupid but the truth was that she didn't and that even though she knew that this man had kidnapped her &amp; her mother, he was being so nice to her that she was starting to wonder if he was telling the truth. Her MOTHER how could she forget. "Where's my mother?!" she demand. The man chuckled as if he found this particurlarly amusing "You're certinally Jocelyns daughter anyways. Your mother is fine. She's asleep, unfortunatley. I was so looking forward to a reunion" he informed. Clary bit back a laugh "You call barging into her home and kidnapping her a reunion?" she demanded. Valentine looked at her sharply. "Clarissa I will _not_ tolerate that attitude" he corrected. "Now back to my origional question. Do you know what a shadowhunter is? A shadowhunter is someone who fights demons" he informed without waiting for her answer. She loked at him as if he was a total looney.

Suddenly pieces clicked together. Last night at the club: Shadowhunter, demon, Valentine; those were all mentioned by the crazy people. Maybe they wern't so crazy after all. "Demons do exist. You've seen demons. There were some at your house and last night at pandemonium. Your mother, Jocelyn was once one of the best shadowhunters. We were married her and I. We had everything, SHE had everything she could possibly want: love, money, power, even a family. We had a son together Jonathon. Then she betrayed me. She allied herself with filthy downworlders against _me. _Against ME, her own husband. After she batrayed me she took the mortal cup and fled into the mundane world with our unborn daughter, leaving behind me and the son she believed to be dead. I spent years searching for her and when I eventualy find her she goes into a coma" he hissed. He must have realised that he went off track because he back tracked and exlained the shadow world to her. "The shadow world is hidden to normal humans. It consists of Shadowhunters and downworlders. Shadow hunters were created thousands of years ago when Jonathon shadowhunter summoned the angel Raziel and got him to mix his blood with Jonathons to create us. Raziel appeared with 3 relics the mortal cup, the mortal sword and the mortal mirror. These relics are precious to us. The cup turns mundanes or humans into shadowhunters. Your mother has hidden it somewhere. The sword when held by a shadiwhunter makes them tell the truth. The mirror is missing and nobody knows what it does. Downworlders are filthy half-demons who roam the earth. There are werewolves, vampires, faeries and warlocks. Faeries are half angel half_ demon. _Warlocks are the children of demons and humans. They are fortunatley infertile which helps stop the spread of _them"_he spat the word them with such disgust that it almost took on a new meaning. Suddenly he drew himself up and stalked to the door. He turned back at the door "I've left a book explaining this for you. I expect you to read it" he informed. Then he walked out the door and Clary heard the click of the lock and the sound of feet walking away leaving her alone.

**So Whats the thinking? Good? Bad? Should I go on? Remember to review. I love to know what ye think. I'm really excited about this story. The idea has been going around my head for a while and I decided today that I would upload this and see what response I would get et voila, seo duit. Remember to review, follow, favourite etc. **

**Slán libh**

**Liz399**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI and when I tried to steal the rights I got caught by a gang of very angry Shadowhunters. Apparently stealing is wrong now. Who knew?!

* * *

For the first time Clary looked around the room she was in. The walls were bare. The bed she was in was like a hospital bed. Beside her bed on her locker lay a book: the shadowhunter codex. That's what the front read anyways but to Clary it was simply a book she wouldn't read. She didn't exactly feel like reading at a time like this. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door which was as she thought locked. There were no windows to climb out either. She was trapped and the only thing other than the bed in the room was the codex. It was almost as if he was forcing her to read it. First he kidnapped her and her mother, then he claims to be her father, then he locked her in a room and did god knows what to her ma and now he was forcing her to read some stupid book for some crazy world she never even knew existed. Well she wouldn't do it. Instead she checked the inside of the locker and found it empty. There really _was_ nothing to do but read the codex. She wished she had her drawing stuff but she didn't so the only other thing that she could and _would_ do was sleep. She wouldn't be forced into something.

Later, she didn't know how much later, Clary was woken by a door slamming closed down the hall and angry footsteps pounding away from it. She sat up and got out of the bed. The steps were drawing closer to her room. They stopped at the door and opened it. Valentine stormed in.

"Clarissa I trust you have read the book I left for you?" he demanded angrily. She swallowed. "No, not exactly". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**NOT EXACTLY**?!" _he demanded. She didn't answer. He stormed across the room, picked up the untouched book and threw it at her (a little to hard). "Read it or I shall not be so calm next time" he threatened, the meaning in his words clear. Clary nodded and plucked the book of her lap. She opened the cover and began reading. "Good. I will return in 4 hours. I expect you to have it read by then" he ordered. He looked her over once more and left the room

On her own again, Clary read the Shadowhunter Codex. It was an old version published in the mid 20th century. It told about the Shadow world and its inhabitants. She had no idea when she started believing this story of the so-called shadow world but she did now. The codex started with shadow hunters and their customs and homeland. Then it went on to explain about other things such as demons, downworlders and other things to do with the shadow world.

When Valentine returned later that day she had finished the codex and was busy mentally drawing a picture of an angel on the back page. "Have you read it yet, Clarissa?" he asked "Yes" she replied. "Good. I just wish that you would have done it the first time I asked. I'm not accustomed to asking twice" he purred. "Now that you've read it, I've had dinner brought to you" he informed, pulling a tray into the room. On it were potatoes and carrots and another meat which looked like chicken but she couldn't be sure. "Eat up. After you've eaten we need to talk" he informed her. She nodded and began eating. Note the began. Immediately after she put it in her mouth she spat it out. It tasted _vile_. Valentine smirked. "As I said. I'm not accustomed to asking twice. Now, eat up. We need to talk" he ordered before leaving the room, this time leaving it open.

As soon as Valentine left Clary tried to swallow the last of the food that had been left for her but she just couldn't, it was just to vile. With a sense of foreboding she left it aside, knowing that it would probably comeback to bite her later. Like he said, Valentine wasn't accustomed to asking twice. Actually scratch that; he probably wasn't accustomed to asking, but she just couldn't get herself to swallow it. She got up from the bed and for the first time in days left the room.

The door opened out onto a long brightly lit corridor. The corridor was lit by blazing torches which cast shadows onto the smooth granite walls and the black tiled floor. On the floor in the centre of the corridor floor there was something carved: a circle, in the centre of which was a Latin motto: _In Hoc Signo Vinces_. Clary had no clue what it meant Latin wasn't exactly a school subject any more. Beside the door stood a man. She couldn't exactly remember his name. It was something along the lines of Panbirn or Flackwell. They seemed to be the only people around besides Valentine. She refused to think of him as 'father'. He kidnapped her &amp; her mother, THEN he looked her in a room for god knows how long and did who knows what to her mother and THEN he gave her food to eat which was likely poisoned. No he wasn't her father. He was just a crazy stranger. "This way Clarissa. Your father is waiting for you" the man by the door said, as if to contradict her, taking of down the hall.

* * *

So here's ch2 sorry it's so short. 10 points to the person who can tell me what the underlined Latin phrase is and what it means. Thanks to everyone for all your support. I didn't expect to get such a response. My inbox was full of responses of all sorts. It was amazing. My Ma got her laptop back too and it's fixed so I now have a way of updating. I'll try put ch3 up soon. Also I apologize for any spelling mistakes grammar isn't my strong suit. Remember to follow/favorite/review etc. Feel free to PM me or review if you have any questions.

'Till next time

Liz399


	3. Chapter 3

The Room in which Valentine was waiting was a dim room with tapestries on the walls and a table in the middle of the room. There were two windows on the back wall, each with a curtain. In the window there was a man. Valentine. In the moonlight his hair looked even whiter making him instantly recognisable to anyone with a pair of good eyes. He turned when he heard her and Panbirn/Flackwell enter. "Blackwell go find Pangborn and tell him to return and wait outside this room. He's been guarding the other door, alone for to long" Valentine ordered. Ah yes Blackwell and Pangborn, that was it. "Yes sir" Blackwell replied and then left again. It was just Clary and Valentine left.

"Clarissa" he greeted "Valentine" she returned. "You mean Father," he drawled sounding genuinley annoyed "I deplore this modern habbit of calling ones parents by their first names" he finished. "There's a hell of a lot more names that I want to call you than your first name, none of which are father" Clary snarled. Valentine looked thunderous. Suddenly he'd crossed the room and his hand flew out to meet her cheek. The force sent Clary stumbleing back into the wall, her hand on her jaw. "Have a seat Clarissa, so we can talk" he ordered in a stern voice, not waiting for her to recover.

"So Clarissa, tell me about the Mortal Instruments" Valentine demanded once she was seated. Clary didn't answer at first but upon seeing Valentine's glare she quickly started talking. "There's the cup, the sword and the mirror. All of them were gifts from the Angel Raziel when he emerged form Lake Lyn" she informed. "Ok now tell me about the Mortal Cup" he ordered. "It's the cup Raziel poured his blood into to create shadowhunters and when mundanes drink from it they can become a shadowhunter" she explained. "Good. Now tell me where it is" Valentine commanded. "The clave have it, in Iris" she answered confused. "You mean Idris and actually Jocelyn stole it from me and hid it. _**She**_ has it, not the _Clave_ and not _me"_ he replied calmly although spitting the word _Clave _but Clary could sense the anger in his words. "And?" she prompted. A flash of anger crossed his face. "And I want it back. I believe you know where it is" he insisted. Clary actually laughed at that idea. "Incase you haven't realised untill very recently I didn't even know this world existed so how the **hell** am I supposed to know where it is?" Clary snarled. Valentine bristeled in anger at her statement.

"CLARISSA! DON'T take that tone with me. This is your one and only warning. You won't like the outcome if you choose to ignore me on this" he warned. "Now I never said that you know you know where it is. There is a block on your mind reprssing your memories and possibly some abilities too. SO if you did know where it is then there's a chance that the block is repressing it and you wouldn't know that you know" he said. Repressing memories and abilities? Would that be why she never saw the shadow world before? "Can it be removed?" Clary asked it seemed to be the only thing TO say. "Only by the one who placed it there" he answered. Suddenly Clary thouught of something. She was going to demand how he knew there was a block on her mind but thought better of it. Valentine didn't seem like the kind of person you pissed off. Plus she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer and she didn't like it. How _dare _he go through her mind. How _**dare**_ he. She almost said something, only his warning keeping her quiet. "Who put it there?" she asked. "I don't know" he replied. "So how do I get it removed if we don't know who put it there?" Clary enquired. "You don't" he responded tersely.

"I want to see my mother" she insisted not wanting to continue the previous line of conversation before she exploded or said something she would regret. That however proved to be the wrong thing to say instead. "So do I, Clarissa. Unfortunatley my wife, that traterous bitch, remains unconcious, despite my best efforts" he hissed. Best efforts? "What did you do to her?!" she demanded. "Nothing that woke her up" he answered off-handedly. It was like ressaurance that came with a stab in the heart. "I still want to see her" she insisted. "Well you can't" Valentine reinforced. That was the straw that broke the camels back for Clary.

"You have no right to keep me from my mother! None, what-so-ever! My mother is one of the best things in my life and you might think that she's a traterous bitch but I think she's a hero. Do you seriously think that when she wakes that she will still love you after what you've done? Because I don't and stopping me from seeing her won't change that one bit. You're a monster. You went through my MIND! for goodness sake! My MIND! Which you also had no right to do, and you did heaven knows what to my mother! She'll never love you again, ever. I hope that you never find that cup and may the angel help us all if you do!" she exploded. Valentine was livid at her outburst. He looked furious. He did was called for Pangborn to come in. "Escort Clarissa back to her room" he ordered, his tone ice cold and dangerously calm. Pangborn came over to Clary and roughly pulled her from the chair. Just then Valentine came over to them and pulled out a long stick. It was silver and had a blue gem at the top of it. He placed it to Clary's arm and traced something onto it as Pangborn held her still. Straight away she felt a burning sensation on her arm where Valentine had had the stick. She went to look at it but she didn't get to see it because, just as Valentine placed the stick back in his pocket, her world went black and she fell forwards, right into Valentine's arms.

* * *

So.. yeah. That's Ch3. What do ye think of Clary's little outburst? Was it good or could it have used more work? I'm trying to make this true to the main points of TMI and what would have happened (obviously with a few artistic liberties) so if at any time you think something would have happened differently let me know please. Thanks to everyone who followed/Favorited/reviewed last time. Also 10 points to everyone who correctly told me what the Latin motto meant: By this sign we will conquer and a shout-out to Justrockzyxxx who was the first to say it. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week, Saturday at the latest. Let me know what you think and follow/favorite/review too please, it lets me know that people actually like my story. So after this very long A/N (sorry about that)...

Till next time,

Liz399


	4. Chapter 4

When Clary woke up she was back in her bed but something felt wrong. Her legs. They felt like dead weight. Her hands felt off two. They were bound behind her back and when she moved them something burned her wrist. "There's no point in struggling. Every time you move they burn your wrists and will eventually make you bleed" a voice beside her advised. She turned her neck to see who it was. Valentine sat perched on the chair beside her looking very smug. She opened her mouth to demand what he had done to her but nothing came out. "There's a quietude rune on you too so there's no need to try talk. It won't work and you'll just end up emitting air pointlessly. Now back to the Mortal Cup" he continued as she glared daggers at him and he ignored it,

"As I was saying I believe you know where it is however there is the possibility that you don't know where it is. In any case it wasn't in your apartment. I've gone through everything there and found neither it nor anything to suggest where it is except that you would probably know where it is, if you didn't have that block on your mind. Which brings me to my next point. You have been unconscious for 2 days and in that time I've been looking for ways to remove that block and I believe that I have found a way. It is already wearing off, evident from the fact that you can suddenly see the shadow world and I believe I have found a way to speed up that process, when you are ready to behave properly that is. As you are I can't have you running around with those shadowhunter abilities that you have. No, I shall have to wait until you are properly behaved" he concluded.

_'Go ahead and wait but I'll never obey you and since that's what you're waiting for you'll never get your precious cup' _Clary thought, and would have said had it not been for the quietude rune. "You _**will **_obey me Clarissa and I _**will **_get the Mortal Cup, weather you like it or not" there was something to Valentine's tone that made the hairs on the back of Clary's neck stand up. It was almost as if he had read her mind. With that he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and vacated the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Clary to her thoughts once again.

For the next few hours Clary stayed there unable to move or speak. Her hands were getting tingly from being under her for so long. She kept replaying everything that Valentine had said to her since he kidnapped her. He always seemed to speak to her with a hint of venom in his voice or with a cold, detached tone. Even when he attempted to sound conversational she still got that cold feeling from his tone.

Suddenly something struck Clary. It was something her mother had said when Valentine first broke into the apartment. _'You turned my first child into a monster. I left before you could do the same to my second'. _What was _that_ supposed to mean? Her first child? Into a monster? How could she say something like that about her child? It was all so confusing. There was a whole back-story going on between her mother and Valentine and she had been thrown into the middle of it without any idea of what was going on.

Suddenly the door opened and Valentine entered with a tray of food. Clary's stomach growled causing her to realise that she hadn't eaten in days. The smell of the food was mouth watering. Valentine left the tray on a table across the room from her where she could smell but not reach it. "Smells good, doesn't it Clarissa?" he taunted. He could obviously read her reaction on her face. She didn't reply to his taunt instead she glared at him and looked away. From the corner of her eye she could see him smirk. He walked over to the door, leaving the tray there out of her reach. "You should have eaten the food Clarissa" he sighed and left. She _knew _she should have eaten the food he had left her.

* * *

**Simon's POV (finally)**

It had been 5 days since Clary disappeared. 5 days! He was really starting to get worried. Her house had been ransacked when he went over and both Clary and her mother had vanished. He'd tried her phone several times and got no answer so he'd decided to wait outside Luke's house for a while but there was no movement inside there either. Not to mention the fact that he'd started seeing things over the last few days: people with wings and green skin and people with flowered hair and pointed vampire like teeth. It was freaking him out. So he decided to go to central park for a break and then go home. His mother must have been freaking out by now.

* * *

So first of all I would like to apologize for not putting this up sooner and for such a bad chapter. I'm in TY so I really don't have an excuse except for Gaisce. Also I'm sorry this is so short, it's just sort of a filler chapter. I hope to start making them longer now. There will also be eventual Clace. I type this up on my phone so it looks like more than it is on a computer. OK so... having said that, I have a question: favourite (I meant to put in that u) book/movie/TV series? What are they from?

Remember to follow/ favourite and review. Free to PM me with any questions or suggestions.

Until next time,

Liz399


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning contains slight voilence**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was another day or so before Valentine eventually decided to give Clary food, and even at that it tasted foul. He was obviously still getting her back for whatever she had done to him. It was even longer still until she could move her legs, about 4 days.

That morning, after 4 days of lying in the one position, Clary woke up to find that there was feeling in her legs again and that the covers were pulled back. She got out of bed (with some difficulty) and tried to walk however as soon as she landed on the floor her legs crumpled from beneath her and she landed in a heap on the ground. She pulled herself into a sitting position and tried to figure out where to go from there. Here arms were still bound so she couldn't use them to pull herself up and her voice was still gone so she couldn't shout for help (not that she would anyways). Eventually she pulled herself over to the wall or started to at least. She had only just mover when ether door opened and Valentine walked in. He chuckled evilly at the sight of her dragging herself across the floor and before she knew what was going on Clary felt herself being hauled up into her feet with Valentine supporting her.

"Clarissa what did you think you were doing? You've been in bed for they last 4 days" he chastised in a 'disappointed' voice, knowing full well that she couldn't answer him back. He sighed and moved away from her leaving her to stand on her own and causing her to fall again. "Clarissa of you want to leave this room then I suggest that you stand on your own" Valentine warned, once again lifting her up and moving away from her. This time she was able to stand. Her legs were returning to normal again and she was able to walk a few steps. "Good now eat up and I'll be back. There is something I have to show you" he ordered. Clary glared at him and didn't show any acknowledgment of his statement. He huffed and pulled her close to him by the arm causing the bindings on her wrists to dig into them even further and bleed. "Remember Clarissa I hold _all _the cards here and there is nobody who can stop me from doing as I see fit so don't test me or you _will_ regret it" he whispered icilly in her ear. She shivered but didn't otherewise react. Valentine didn't seem like a 'spare the rod' sort of person but he couldn't go around and think he could threaten her like that. He had another thing comming if he thought that. When he pulled back she glared at him, causing him to smirk and shake his head. "Consider that before you act in future" he growled. Then suddenly he marched to the door and left.

It was almost like he was trying to make her sick. Acutually scrap that almost. He probably _was_ trying to make her get sick, and he succeded. No sooner had she finished the 'meal' that Valentine had left than she redelivered right it up again onto the floor. The smell was awful but when she saw the look on Valentines face when he returned it almost made it worth it. Almost.

"Clarissa follow me and try not to contaminate any more rooms. I doubt you'd like cleaning more of it up with a hand towel and basin of water than you already have to" he warned.

Clary followed Valentine down to a room which could only be described as a weapons room. The black tiled walls were lined with weapons of various kinds. There were alot that she couldn't recognise but they mainly looked like variations of knives, swords, daggers and bows although there were various other weapons there too including maces, axes and whips. In the middle of the room there was a very uncomfortable looking chair, nodoubt meant for her. That theorie was confirmed when, seconds later Valentine gestured for her to take a seat on it.

"This is as you can guess a weapons room. What you see on the walls aren't all normal weapons. They are all however used by Shadowhunters" he informed. He took a knife-like-thing down from the wall and showed it to her. "This is a Seraph blade. You read about it in the codex. They are usually used when fighting demons. To activate them you name the name of an angel but NOT Raziel. For example watch what happens when I say _Gabriel_". Suddenly the blade like up. It glowed white and then remained illuminated gold creating a contrast to the silver hilt. On both the blade itself and the hilt there were weird symbols which Clary guessed were runes. "The runes you can see etched into it are what make it lethal to demons" Valentine told her. Suddenly his eyes turned to hers with an evil glint. "Stand over there by that wall" he ordered. She turned to see that there was a big target painted onto the wall that he was guestering to. She didn't move which earned a stern look from Valentine but she still didn't move. He then abruptly crossed the room and dragged her from the chair by the hair thus causing her to fall to the ground. "_**Get up!**_" he hissed but when she refused once again to move he actually _growled _and once again hauled her to her feet and dragged her across to the target. "Don't move" he growed as he blindfolded her. She heard him move back across the room.

"You could-" something hit the tip of her ear, a knife, "have made-" another hit her leg, "this easier-" a third hit her shoulder "by being obedient" he finished. Suddenly she felt the three knives being pulled free and the blood began to flow. She could feel it flow against the cool skin surrounding the wounds which had abruptly started healing(-ish). She looked up and saw Valentine there with his stele. He'd healed the wound but left the pain somehow. "Lets go to the room we were in before. You need to start learning languages. Every Shadowhunter should have knowledge of foreign languages and unfortunatley due to Jocelyn's stuborness and ignorance you lack that knowledge meaning I have to teach it to you" Valentine ordered. He didn't even bother to see if she was following; where else would she go?

* * *

Sorry for my long absence. I've had a lot going on and now I've found out that I won't get all my subjects for Leaving cert and I'll probably have to geography or home economics neither of which I want to do at all so I've been a bit preoccupied with that. Thanks for all the support. Ok so let's take a moment to rant about the TMI tv show. They're going to call it Shadowhunters?! And they're upping the ages of the TMI crew?! What the hell?! Opinions please.

Ok so rant over. Thanks again for all the support. Remember to review and follow/favourite.

Liz399


	6. Chapter 6

Clary followed Valentine down the hall but half way there he seemed to change his mind because he passed by the door that they should have entered and continued on down the hall somewhere else with Clary following. Walking down the hall with Valentine walking beside her made her feel like she was on the green mile. Evenually they came to a stop outside a door which Valentine opened.

Immediatley Clary could see that this room was different to her own. This was a proper bedroom. There were blue hangings around a four-poster bed and a blue, black and grey Persian carpet. The furniture was painted white, kind of like that of those that would be in a childs room, a thin layer of dust covered it all. But the biggest difference was that in the bed was her mother, asleep. Her chest was rising and falling in a normal pattern signalling that she was some-what 'ok'. Clary gasped and started forward but was abruptley pulled back and restrained by Valentine. She struggled in an attempt to get over to her.

Suddenly she stopped, noticing something that made her stomach twist. She yanked herself from Valentines grip and whirled on him and gave him a look that said "What the _hell_ did you do to her". Two chains hung from her mothers wrists and went deep into the ground and two more encircled her ankles which also went into the ground. "Clarissa if I had intended to inform you of what had happened to your mother you would already know" he scoffed grabbing her again, "Now if you intend to remain as you are and not like your mother I suggest that you do as I say. Do you understand?" she glared at him but eventually nodded very slightly. "Good. Now as long as you remember that we won't have a problem" he warned but he probably knew as well as she did that there was little or no chance of that happening. She looked over at her mother and silently called out to her even though she knew that Jocelyn couldn't hear her. On the outside Clary was standing up straight and not showing Valentine her true feelings but on the inside she was worried and lonley and _very _angry.

After her trip to see her mother Valentine led Clary back to 'her' room and removed the bindings on her wrist and told her to study the books on her bed on Latin and Ancient Greek. It felt so weird and liberating to have freedom in her hands again after so long of having them bound together but at the same time it felt so _right. _Clary was snapped out of her thoughts on her wrists by sounds from outside her door. Valentine was there giving instructions to Blackthorn. He was telling him to remain outside her door and not let her out no matter what. Clary sighed and went over to the Latin book and began reading it. If there was any chance of her escaping she would have to get Valentine to trust her a bit more. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jace POV

It had been over a week since that red head had barged in on them in Pandemonium and they still couldn't find her. Jace had gone out looking for her the next day but he couldn't find her.. Jace had been out searching for her every day since then but had still gotten nowhere.

Then a week after the incident a breakthrough came in the case. Jace arrived back at the institute after another day of searching only to be met by Alec and Izzy at the door. "Turn around Jace we're off to Brooklyn. Hodge got the girls address"

The girl lived out in an apartment in a two story house. The down stairs was occupied by a hedge witch called Dorethea who haden't even looked out when they entered. They travelled up the stairs only to be met by a boy with shaggy brown hair and glasses. "Who the hell are ye?!" he demanded at the same time Izzy asked "Who are you?" There was a moment of silence and staring before he stuck out his hand. "I'm Simon" he said.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I had internet problems. Also sorry for such a short chapter but I'm just not in a writing mood right now. So... a penny for your thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think of this and also if you have any suggestions or requests let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll try update again as soon as possible.

Remember to follow/favourite/review. Also if you're interested in a TMI/TID crossover where the TMI gang go back to 1887 to the TID gang and Sebastian follows I'm currently writing that as well and I hope to update it on Sunday or sooner if possible. I'd love it ye would check it out... Anayways as always thanks for the support. I couldn't do this without ye.

Until next time,

Liz 399


	7. Chapter 7

"Simon. I'm Izzy and these are my brothers Alec and Jace" Izzy introduced. "Why are you here?" Simon demanded. "Why are you?" Jace countered. For some reason this mundane was particularly annoying Jace. Neither answered for several moments. "Look mundane we have serious buissnes here so why don't you move out of the way and let us through" Jace retorted eventually. "No. Until you tell me why you're here I'm not moving. My friend is missing and I'm not about to just let some randomers barge into her home" Simon was doing his best to keep it together at the moment. His best friend, her mother and her might-as-well be father had all dissapeared without a trace and on top of all that he was seing things _all _the time.

Izzy seemed to notice his inner turmoil. "It's ok. We're not going to hurt her. We only want to talk to her" she assured.

"About what?" Simon asked. Jace huffed, seemingly annoyed. "This is what I hate about mundanes, so many questions about things they don't understand," he complained before turning to Simon and continuing as if he was talking to a child. "Look _Simon" _mocked, "why we're here is none of your business and whats more is that you wouldn't understand so why don't you be a good little mundie and let us through"

Simon huffed. This Jace guy was really starting to piss him off. "Ok first, stop calling me mundane. I am not boring! And second- Hey!" he exclaimed. Jace had roughly shouldered past him and was fiddling with the door with some sort of stick. Simon opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Alec who had until then been quiet. "Jace I'm picking up faint energies from in there be carefull". Just then the door opened and Jace and Alec entered. Izzy started to follow but at the last second turned back towards Simon. "Stay here". Like hell he thought before following them.

Clary's appartement was so different to the last time that Simon was in it that he nearly fainted. For one it was completly empty. EVERYTHING had been taken, right down to the sweeping brush. There were faint discolourations on the walls where Jocelyn's paintings had hung but had now been removed. Secondly it stunk in there. There was a smell of rotten rubbish and worse wafting from inside that hit Simon in the face the second he entered. "What's the mundie doing in here?" Jace quized turning to Izzy. She whipped around and saw Simon standing inside the door looking around like an idiot. "I thought I told you to stay outside" she said. Simon opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud unintelligable shout comming down the hall. Everyone turned towards the hall and waited for whatever made it to show. Infront of him Jace pulled out a blade and whispered something that sounded like '_Nakir_' to it. The blade started to glow. Glow! Simon couldn't believe it. He noticed that the others had also produced weapons. Alec had a knife like Jace and Izzy had a whip. What the hell was wrong with these people?!

Suddenly a loud crash came from the hall. It sounded like a door flying off its hinges. "Simon get out of here" Izzy advised but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring down the hall. Simon didn't get a chance to reply before something entered the hall. Whatever it was it looked like a giant, it was certainly large enough to be one both in height and size wise. It's skin was deathly white and covered in filth. It's clothes weren't much worse. The were all tattered and torn and covered in dirt. It's hair was all tangled and dirt too. However the worst part was the smell. It smelt of poisinous sweat and rotten fish.

All of a sudden it's head snapped towards the group. It seemed like it was assesing how big of a treath they were. Next thing they knew it was charging down the hall at them.

The following events were Almost too much for Simon to follow. It was like he was watching a real life action movie. As the creature came down the hall it ran at Izzy who expertly moved out of the way just in time to send it flying into the far wall. They didn't waste a second before pouncing on it. Izzy used her whip to wrap it's legs together. Alec and Jace meanwhile used their knives to stab it. Jace managed to manuver around it's flying arms and stab it in the heart however Alec wasn't as lucky. One of the creatures hands flew into him, causing him to fall back into Izzy who in turn fell onto the ground and lost her grip on the creatures feet. Jace must have sensed the danger because as all that was happening he reached up with his knife and sliced it's throat. Instantly the creature stopped moving and fell still. It was dead.

He got to his feet and joined Izzy and Alec who had also gotten up. The three of them started whispering to each other but were interupted by Simon who had stood staring at the whole thing and was completly freaked out when the creature's body dissappeares. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

* * *

It had been a long day for Clary. After she had read the latin book she started on the ancient greek. She was about three chapters in when Valentine returned. He just stood there and stared at her as she ignored him. "Clarissa, look at me" he ordered. She was about to ignore him untill she remembered her whole thing of getting him to trust her. "Yes?" she asked. "How far have you gotten with your studies?" he asked. "I've finished the Latin book and started on ancient greek" she informed him. "How far have you gotten?" he inquired. "I'm about half way through the third chapter" she replied. "Very well Clarissa I expect you to finish that tomorrow for now however it is time to rest. I will be turning off the light in 10 minutes. You should find clothes and the necessities in the locker beside your bed and the bathroom is right across the hall. Blackwell will be outside your door all night also to guard you" he 'enlightened' but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the only guarding Blackwell would be doing would be to keep her in the room and that that was Valentine's way of warning her not to cause troubld without saying it outright. After he was finished speaking there was a moment of silence before Clary realised that he was waiting for her to say something. "Ok" she said, just to annoy him. She knew it bothered him when she didn't call him father. Her theory proved correct when he gritted his teeth only seconds later before throwing her a warning glare and leaving abruptly. She was starting to notice that he seemed to have a thing for that.

Ten minutes later she lay in bed trying to catch sleep thinking about how drastically her life had changed. She had briefly considered trying to run when she was in the bathroom but quickly dismissed the idea when she remembered Blackwell just outside the door who wouldn't hestiate to stop her, and knowing Valentine, probably by any means necessary. Just a little over a week ago she had been a normal teenage girl getting ready to go back to high school and now she was a shadowhunter who had been kidnapped by her own apparently not-so-dead father and dragged into a world which she previously had no idea even existed but was now fumbling to understand before it was to late. She found herself wondering how her life had gotten so complicated but she already knew the answer to that question. Valentine.

* * *

Ok so first off I would like to apologize profoundly for my long absence. I lost inspiration for a while when I started writing another non-fanfiction story so basically all my writing time went to that. However I'm back now and hopefully won't be taking any more long absences and hope to update all my stories in the next few days. Thank you ask for all the support and encouragement I recieved during my absence and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, my Amazon fire isn't the best on them sort of things. So I also realised that I haven't answered questions and comments left for me. There were only about two main ones but still: yes Clary well be able to fight brilliantly by the end and secondly I plan on keeping the father daughter relationship the way it is for a while so I'm glad people like it. If anyone doesn't please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Finally what's the thoughts on the cast and other stuff for Shadowhunters? And can anyone tell me who Skylar is because she is listed both here and on IMBD as a character in the books/tv show but I've no idea who she is.

Wow that was much longer than I ment it to be. So quick author question: what time is it where you are when your reading this? For me it's 4am, Ireland and nobody else is up except me because I'm in the middle of a 48h stay-awake. Ok I'm seriously going this time. It you've read all this then congratulations you seriously deserve a prize. Remember to follow/favourite/review.

Slàn leat,

Liz399


	8. AN

Ok so I know that I haven't updated in ages but I have a good reason. Firstly I got an idea for another story which brought my story count up to 19 (fanfictions and originals together) and it's it hard to manage them all. Secondly we recently lost the internet modem which is an obvious problem. But I'm hoping to update soon. I promise and I'll make them extra long to make up for the wait.

By the way a little fun fact. I was up in Dublin in the national museum recently and I saw a flag that was used as a symbol for Irish freedom in battles centuries ago that had the motto of the circle on it. I couldn't believe it.

Once again I'll update soon. I promise.

Liz399

Updated 12/9/15

Ok so I know I said that I'd update and I will but my life got crazy recently and things have been hard. But I'm working on the next chapter as you read and I hope to put it up soon. The other reason I'm updating is to say that to anyone who read the Parallon Trilogy is that it is now a category here so please look at it and help get it up and running and to anyone didn't you should. Here a summary:

The Parallon Trilogy by Dee Shulman is a book series about Eva Kortesky (16 yrs) 'rebel misfit' who after two expulsions gets accepted into St Magdalene's school for geniuses. There she finally makes friends but after an accident in the lab come into contact with a deadly virus never seen before. This virus sends her into hospital where despite the odds being stacked against her she survives but at a price. She is still deadly sick and is tormented by nightmares nightly. When new student Seth Lenotis who has his own past in Londinium A.D. 152 and shows up and recognises Eva as the Lady Livia from his own time Eva finds herself thrown into a feud spanning centuries and a deadly love. But even as this unfolds Eva's health is getting consistently worse and she is running out of time. She finds herself forced to seek out the truth of her virus but every answer leads to more questions and when the truth itself is so terrifying Eva finds herself in a battle between life and death and love and desolation. Her whole world does a one-eighty and Eva finds herself in the centre of the battle for survival of human life itself.


End file.
